


Your Smile

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Sylvain José Gautier had always been fascinated by one thing… Felix Hugo Fraldarius’ smile.Felix Hugo Fraldarius  gave himself a mission: making Sylvain José Gautier happy.But years had passed, War had destroyed everything and both of them are facing unreachable dreams...Unless... ?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Thank you for taking interest to this fic!!!  
> I hope there isn't too much mistakes because english isn't my first language and I've dislexia.
> 
> This fic has been inspired by one of amazing fanart of @Lumilotte on twitter!!! Please take a look at it and shower them with love because they're soooo sweet!!! https://twitter.com/lumilotte/status/1185186904536277002  
> (You can also say hi to me at @_Angelscythe_ or @Angelscythe, as you wish ! But most important, don't forget your awesome and Sylvain José Gautier would gladly smooch you!!! Stay hydrated!!!)

Sylvain José Gautier had always been fascinated by one thing…

Felix Hugo Fraldarius’ smile.

Since he was child, he loved it so much. When he was just a child, Felix always ran to him crying for a reason or another. And he, he just did his best to make him smile. When he Felix was just a smile, it was pretty easy, he just had to made a face, to stuck out his tongue and look him a bit weirdly… maybe a joke or two? And seeing him smile was so much better! And one day… it just stopped. He didn’t smile anymore. Nothing could bring it back, not face, not joke, not hugs… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ingrid and Dimitri would pretend having seen him smile but… to be honest, Sylvain was able to see how fake it was. The kind of smile you create for someone and so they stop worrying. It was working for most of them… Not for him.

Not him who was the guardian of his smile…

A smile, as Felix’s well-being, that never came back from Duscur…

The more the years passed, the less he smiled.

The second war had destroyed everything remaining from his joy. Not even a fake smile could adorn his face.

And this, no one could say anything against that.

His smile…

Sylvain craved to see it again. Not that much because he wanted it selfishly but because he was afraid… afraid his best friend could never be happy again.

As the Sun was rising behind the clouds and the Church’s building, Sylvain was watching outside, his arms on the sill and his chin on his hands. He had a reason to look like that the beauty of the Monastery when it was absolutely not his kind.

His reason…

Of course, Felix heading toward the training room.

Training again…

“Felix…” he whispered.

Sylvain stared the thin silhouette until he disappeared inside of it. He turned and let himself slide along the wall. He closed his eyes. His heart was throbbing, painfully. Felix was training even more than before and he was so afraid for him… He was always afraid to see him fall, exhausted. On the battle field? Please… Please not on the battlefield.

Please, not anywhere…

He couldn’t bear the idea of Felix suffering. And he knew how much he was suffering inside. He was living with his own demons, all the time. No wonder why he was never smiling, always being closed on himself. He was like that too… his past was always swallowing him. No matter what he did, with who he talked, his Crest always licked his skin… He had lost his brother because of his Crest; Felix had lost his brother because of the Chivalry. None of them were themselves. None of them could be what they wanted because their father expected something from them. Every day, he wanted to run to Felix and told him what he believed about all of this, told him he could understand him, help him. And every day… he was too coward for this.

Felix was the best part of his life.

He couldn’t lose him.

He was afraid to lose him because he would step on embers… Felix was like a tiny kitten. You had to be cautious with him.

Sylvain wanted to protect him, make his smile bloom again…

But what could he do?

Felix wasn’t someone you protect. He would protect you, even if he would bleed because of it… And he… he couldn’t tolerate this idea… he couldn’t accept the simple fact that blood would spread on his lovely face as pale as the silk. He just wanted to see him smile. He hated the Goddess but he would beg her to be sure Felix would be happy again…

Did he really believe he hadn’t seen him? Of course, he had seen him…

Maybe because he always searched for him? He couldn’t look him in the eye, though he would have loved to try this exercise for him, but he always tried to see him, wherever they were. So, yes, he was often glancing at Sylvain’s window when he went to train and he had seen his flaming hairs at the window.

Sylvain…

He wanted to reach him but he had no way to do it. He wanted to reach him so much since the War… Sylvain had always been a mystery for him. When he was just a child, Sylvain was the tall and big friend who would always make him laugh and with the time… Sylvain stopped to be happy. His happiness was fake, he passed his time to reply to girls who showed him interest and yet, he didn’t look happy. He was always smiling, full of energy but… Felix knew it was a façade. So he gave himself a mission: make him happy. He was always smiling to him, supporting him and he even made that stupid promise… always being by his side, until the very very last day, last minute, last second…

And one day… he wasn’t able to smile anymore so he faked. Pretended. And this wasn’t working.

Sylvain’s flower was withering.

His Crest was eating him alive and he couldn’t make him forget this. He couldn’t remind him how awesome he was. How precious he was. How much… he loved him…

Sylvain was evanescing…

And when he came back from the War? His hate of the Crest hadn’t changed but he had seen too much, killed too much. Sylvain wasn’t made for the War and Felix knew it. He had send him so many letters in the hope to ease his heart but his best friend had seen what he wanted to protect him from… He, he already had seen the War, he had already lost everything… but when he had seen Sylvain suffering from that, when he had seen his tears… how could he keep smiling, faking, when he knew…

He wanted to protect him.

And he couldn’t.

He was so weak…

He had to work, become stronger, protect him, make this war cease with or without Dimitri and maybe Sylvain would bloom again?

If only…

So he was fighting against the void. He was fighting against invisible demons. He was fighting against his past and Sylvain’s past. Especially Sylvain’s past. He hated Miklan because he had destroyed Sylvain and he knew why… He hated Sylvain’s parents because they had put too much pressure on him, because the joyful child became someone so bitter with just a pretty shell… He hated every girls flirting with Sylvain. Not only because they were making him bad, feeling like an object but also because… they could kiss him. Of course, Sylvain had fun with them and he hated them. And Sylvain!

Sylvain who couldn’t see where were those who truly loved him.

If only he could let him touch him… If only he could let him show him how much he was precious. He always tried to say to him how he was someone beyond the Crest but… this Crest had destroyed Sylvain.

How could he protect him from himself.

He had no words.

Maybe those girls could make him forget for a moment, though… with their lovely bodies and their kiss.

Maybe their smiles…

He… He was just fighting things he couldn’t fight.

“Eh!”

Felix’s sword jumped out of his hand, falling on the ground with a dull sound. He swirled on his heels.

“Ugh! Don’t appear like that! I could have hurt you, idiot!”

“Probably!! But I know you’re so skilled, you would have stopped your blow!” Sylvain smiled, stretching.

“Or maybe I would have hit you anyway.”

He looked away because Sylvain’s shirt was revealing the delicate abs under his golden skin.

Damn…

“I came to train with you, sweetheart,” Sylvain said.

“Excuse me?”

“I came to train with…”

“I’m not deaf!” Felix folded his arms. “What are you saying? You, reckless fool, coming to train? You don’t have anything better to do?”

“Hm? Let me think… Yes! I could do this So…”

Sylvain smiled against Felix’s hand that blocked his mouth. Of course Felix didn’t want to hear what lady he wanted to love too much, or not enough, this night.

The Gautier’s heir pushed his hand, kissing it with a mischievous smile.

“I want to train with you. You’re ok?”

Sylvain stared his naked arms, since he was only wearing his turtleneck, following the curve of his thin body. He stared the black scars lightening around… he had done too much… One day, his own magic had drilled his veins, marked his skin forever… This was heartbreaking…

“Sylvain… can you stop touching me?”

“Yes…”

Sylvain let go on him in silence. He walked toward the sword, leaning in to grab it.

“Sylvain.”

“I won’t steal it.”

Sylvain made it swirl in his hand so he could grab the blade part and he handed it to his best friend. Felix grabbed it and groaned.

“What is your weapon?”

“I’m the weapon, baby?”

Felix held out quickly his sword, the thread of it sliding under Sylvain’s throat. Who smiled and stared him. His smile was fake, Felix knew it, the kind of smile he could use to flirt with a lady. And he hated that. He hated that so much!

“Sir Fraldarius… you’re so tense.”

“Can you shut up, Sylvain?”

“Noooo!”

“What weapon had you brought?”

“None.”

“How do you want to train, then?”

“Fists? You like that, right?”

Felix frowned.

It was true he valued extremely the fist fighting. For him, when you had no weapon, what could you do, except becoming the weapon?

It was the reason why he had learned to use his fists, his legs, his feet… it was the reason he had learn magic. He had abhorred it for years because his father was really gifted with magic… Maybe that was the reason he decided to learn the dark one? Maybe that was the reason why he had let his body being destroyed by it.

“So… Sweetheart, will you keep holding your sword under my throat or you will do something with it?”

“You piss me off, Sylvain.”

Sylvain took his hand. “I can leave, if you want.”

Felix shook his chin. “It’s just strange… why would you come? Why do you want to train when you could just… hit on girls? Isn’t it what you crave for?”

He closed his eyes. He knew it wasn’t the case. Why couldn’t he just reach him?

He wanted to reach him…

Talk to him.

But he was so bad at this…

He was so bad at letting people approaching him… He was protecting himself for so long because he was afraid to lose those he loved, because he didn’t think he was worthy of their love…

He wasn’t worthy of Sylvain’s love.

“Felix… You know you’re the first to matter for me. I don’t want you to feel alone…”

“I am alone.”

“You don’t have to. I am here. I can train with you. You don’t have to stay alone.”

Felix moved his sword away, looking down.

“Very well. Prepare yourself.”

“Sure!”

Felix watched him as his friend was stretching himself. He didn’t even watch the golden skin, the muscles… no, just him. He didn’t understand why he was there. Usually, when Sylvain came here, it was to bother him, to talk to him about girls or stupidities. But here… he wanted to train? Just train?

Why was he here?

While he was so happy about this, he was always afraid… so afraid… He wanted to push him away. If he couldn’t protect him, if he couldn’t make him smile again, why would he be allowed to stay around him?

“Can you show me first some move?” Sylvain wondered, still stretching.

“Yes. Look correctly, I won’t lose my time,” he said, moving so Sylvain could see correctly.

Of course, he was watching him. He was following every of his movement.

“Say, Felix?”

“Stretch, look and stay quiet.”

“Can I just keep coming to train with you?”

Felix stopped and looked him. He pressed his lips together.

“Very well,” he said. “Please, don’t annoy me if you do. And take your spear or your sword next time.”

“I will.”

Sylvain smiled softly.

He just really wanted to ease him, see him smile… Not see him alone. Not see him suffer… If only he could walk to him, hug him tenderly and kiss his cheek. If only he could told him how much he loved him. He was the one who made him wake up every day, he was the one dancing in every of his dreams. Most of them were pure but… he wasn’t sure he would survive to the sword against his throat if he told that to Felix.

Sadly, the only thing he could do was watching him.

Watching him and watching him again…

He was looking him show him some movements. It was fighting and yet… yet, he was looking like he was dancing.

So ironic…

So ironic that he was dancing like that in front of him…

“Felix.”

He walked toward him.

“Yes?”

“Stop me at any time,” he said.

“What?”

Felix was surprised when Sylvain walked toward him, stepping back.

“If you want me to stop, I’ll do it right away.” He kept walking toward him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Felix’s back hit the wall and he blinked in stupor.

“I don’t want to lose you. You’re so precious to me… I don’t want you to feel alone. I want to be by your side forever. In any way… But if you would have to ask me… I’d like it to be this way.”

Sylvain took his chin between his long fingers, approaching his forehead from his. His lips brushed his.

“I can lock them, I can close my eyes on my feelings and just be your friend. I am what you want me to be…”

Felix pressed his back against the wall, his heart beating so fast in his chest.

Sylvain could tell when someone didn’t want contact with him. He could be an asshole with ladies but he will never hurt them out of what they were doing to him. He would never hurt anyone deep in their core.

He moved backward.

He felt a hand on his collarbone, brushing. He saw brown eyes plunged in his… His heart skipped a beat.

“What are you waiting?” Felix smirked.

Sylvain’s heart beat again, as fast as it was possible. He approached him, kissing him.

The time stopped.

There was no use of this because it was just them. Two souls who searched each other for so long and, just at this instant, found each other. Two souls who merged together as they always wished it. Two souls caressing each other, loving each other, easing each other…

The time was stopping for them to allow them to be in their bull, to taste the forever they wished since so long…

Sylvain caressed Felix’s cheek, his other hand coming on his thin waist, brushing the hip. Felix, discovered the collarbone, the golden skin he always wished to touch. And he was so delighted the time was offering them all the time they needed.

He didn’t know if he could stop being alone, even with him by his side, if he could stop his past to come back to eat him. And yet… yet, if Sylvain was blessing him with that… if he could feel his love through his lips, a real love…

Sylvain moved slightly backward, the time taking back its right…

Sylvain looked his fingers peppered with droplets and then Felix’s cheeks, also sprinkled with them, as if he couldn’t understand.

And yet… yet, through those tears, Felix was smiling. Smiling like Sylvain hadn’t seen him smiling for so long…

“Felix? You’re okay?”

“Yes. Sylvain, yes.” He passed his arm around his shoulder, pressing himself against him, still smiling. “I’m feeling really good.”

He moved his lips, forming three words.

Perhaps those were those words, perhaps it was the smile but… Sylvain smiled as well. He chased away the tears and kissed him again.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love your smile.”

“I love your smile,” Felix laughed, kissing the said smile, bringing him against him with delight.


End file.
